


Santa Buddy

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas out to get that Christmas tree he promised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> A second addition to the Destiel Advent Calendar - a follow up to the explicit Naughty...and Nice which is the previous work in this series.

              Cas’s smile could have lit up the dark on its own without the need of the spot lights placed randomly around the Christmas tree farm. Music played from a loudspeaker set up on a telephone pole, dulcet winter tunes that Dean actually liked the sound of drifted out over the snow and the tops of the trees. Kids ran around with parents, tugging them this way and that. Dean eyeballed the machine that the workers were launching trees through where they came out netted and ready for transport on the other side. His interest didn’t go unnoticed by Cas, who took him by the hand and pulled him away from the whir of the tree wrapper and electric saw and off toward the trees.

“What the hell kind of gloves are those?” Dean asked, looking at Cas’s hand and the knit fabric flopping around as they walked.

“Oh, well I like mittens because they’re so much more fun and keep your fingers warmer, but sometimes you need your fingers, so these,” he said as he demonstrated by holding up his hand, “are fingerless gloves that I can pull the mitten top over.” He beamed at Dean as if he’d just patented the best idea since instant streaming video. “It’s the best of both worlds.”

“You are such a dork,” Dean said, a huge grin spreading across his face, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Cas pointed to Dean’s jacket pockets stuffed full. “Your hands would be warm if you had these mitten-gloves.”

“Shut up and let’s find you a tree.”

Cas turned to lead Dean past the Scotch Pines and toward the Douglas firs. “Still scared at the possibility of the tree we choose harboring a bird?”

“Or spiders,” Dean added quickly, his smile gone. He shuddered at the thought.

Cas’s knit hat was pulled down on his head and Dean just watched him looking like a child who had never seen a day of trouble in their life. It was a beautiful thing. He stood back and let Cas flit from tree to tree, looking at Balsam and Blue Spruce, bouncing back and forth between a Douglas and a Fraser fir looking painfully undecided. He fiddled with the branches, stood back and critiqued them, tilting his head to the side and trying to see which one would stand out. Snow started to fall and the lot was slowly emptying before closing. They had about fifteen minutes before they would close for the weekend.

“Would you like to weigh in, Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean walked up to one, sized it up, and pointed to it. “This one. It’s round and pretty. It’s a chubby tree. I like it. And it’s soft,” he added, petting its needles.

“Fraser fir it is,” Cas declared.

“What? Are you sure? You were looking harder at that one,” Dean said, pointing to the other tree that stood taller and stiff, looking like it would hold decorations perfectly like in the movies or stores. The one he stood in front of was a bit uneven in the branches and shorter but still on balance.

“Absolutely. This one is more us. It’s full and very green. It’s perfect,” Cas said. “I like the chubby tree. It’s round and happy.”

“And soft,” Dean added, batting at the needles. “So this is it?”

“This is it.”

Dean held his hand out and let the falling snow land on him, melting from the warmth of his skin. The music changed, a crooner with a very manly take on “Santa Baby” making Dean smile. He looked around and saw no one over in their darker corner of the lot. There was no one to try and steal their tree out from under them. He extended his hand further, toward Cas. Cas smiled and gave him a face that asked if he meant it seriously and Dean just nodded in reply to the unspoken question. Dean pulled him close, one hand touching his back and the other holding Cas’s knit-covered hand.

“You and your damn mittens,” he said, pulling Cas’s glove off his hand and shoving it in his pocket, taking his hand in his, slowly dancing in the dark.

_Santa buddy, a '65 convertible too, steel blue_

_I'll wait up for you dude, Santa buddy_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

Cas smiled as Dean tried to do some fancy footwork, dancing them around in front of their tree-to-be, his ears red from the cold.

_Think of all the fun I missed_

_Think of all the hotties that I never kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good_

_If you check off my Christmas list._

“You better be just as good next year,” Cas said.

“Now why would I wanna do that?” Dean teased, pulling Cas closer. “Anyway, the only hottie I want to kiss is you,” he added. They slowed to a sway, faces close with honest smiles. Dean touched his lips to Cas’s, gentle and chaste, then spun him in a circle. Surprised by his own public romantic gesture, he found his eyes searching the sky as if he could avoid the blush touching the tops of his cheeks.

Cas held Dean’s hand for a moment, watching him look at the stars and blowing a cloud of warm breath into the cold air. He let go of Dean and nodded at the tree. “Let’s get this thing bagged so we can get it home.”

Dean tucked his lips away, biting down as he nodded in agreement. He picked up the tree and started to walk it to the register to get the bottom sawed off and the branches trimmed. Cas caught his arm and turned him back, kissing him. Dean melted into the kiss, dropping the tree to the ground. Cas’s tongue traced the inside of Dean’s mouth slowly, drawing his lips closed. A soft happy _mmmm_ came from Dean, making Cas smile. When he broke away, he picked up the tree.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Dean asked.

“Letting me get a real tree.”

“How could I say no to you?”

“You can’t,” Cas said with a smirk, his eyes shining. “Just like I know you’ll say yes tonight when I ask you to wear the Santa hat again.”

A laugh exploded from Dean as he bent in half, his body shaking silently. When he collected himself, he let out an _ahhh_ and brushed his beard with his hand. “Let’s get this thing home.”

“So you can wear the Santa hat?”

Dean’s face pinched, trying to keep from smiling. “Sure. Santa hat.” Dean took the ends of Cas’s scarf and looped it back around his neck kissed Cas’s forehead sweetly. He picked up the top of the tree and started to head to the front. Cas humming “Santa Baby” as he trailed behind Dean, carrying the back half of their tree and pausing his tune to breathe in the crisp air as they walked. He watched the snow coming down from the dark sky, catching snow on his tongue. They got their tree paid for and all trimmed. While he waited for Dean to get his chance to put their tree through the netting machine, Cas was caught up staring at Dean’s beautiful smile. Everything else drifted away as he watched Dean being so happy with that damn tree launching machine and he sang quietly to himself –

_“I've been a sweetie all year, Santa buddy_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight.”_


End file.
